


Knight of Black Flames

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon NEXT
Genre: Chapter Set Boot Camp, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Monthly Restrict, This is my Healer Firestarter AU, Word Count Set Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Red Flames are the weakest of Firestarters – little more than coals, it is said.  But coals can be fanned to a brilliant flame, when the right fuel is added.  Or perhaps the wrong fuel…





	Knight of Black Flames

**Title:** Knight of Black Flames  
**Characters:** Shou, Barbamon, Peckmon  
**Chapters:** 1-1|| **Words:** 984  
**Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing: Digimon Savers/Xros Wars/Hunters/NEXT/Appmon, B12, 950-999; Monthly Restrict: #23, write for a manga-verse of Digimon; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #5, 984 words; Chapter Set Boot Camp, #18, 1 chapter  
**Notes:** Healer/Firestarter AU. My interpretation of Shou coming to serve Barbamon in this AU.  
**Notes:** Red Flames are the weakest of Firestarters – little more than coals, it is said. But coals can be fanned to a brilliant flame, when the right fuel is added. Or perhaps the wrong fuel…

* * *

Shou didn’t want to look at the destroyed Digimon mini. Doing so meant yet another stab of pain to his heart. It was all his fault. If it hadn’t been for him – if he hadn’t been so _Weak_ \- then Peckmon would still be – still be there. 

_If I could do more than spark -_ He stared down at his hands. If he focused hard enough, tiny sparks ran over his hands. He was a Firestarter – if one wished to be technical about it. A simple level Red – someone who could be useful as a hot water bottle on a cold winter night, but not much more. 

Not like Blue or higher levels, capable of incinerating people in a single breath, or even the legendary Black Flames, those who scorched so hot that they could not turn cold. 

If he’d been stronger, he could have protected Peckmon. It was all his fault… all _his_ and no one else’s. 

“This is not so, Kahara Shou.” A deep, rich voice spoke. Shou’s head jerked up; he wasn’t in his bedroom anymore. He didn’t know _where_ he was; he’d never seen a place like this before. What he could see of the walls revealed them to be of magnificent workmanship, as if he’d been suddenly transported to a castle or palace. Everything else he could see of this place continued the theme. A palace of some kind – but how had he gotten here? 

Then his attention focused on the person who stood in front of him – if person were even the correct way to describe him. Whoever they were, they towered over him, and Shou thought they would have even if he were an adult. Roughly humanoid, in the sense of having one head, two arms, two legs, and a body, they gave the sense of being an old man, helped by the long beard and wise eyes that stared down at Shou. In one hand was held a long staff that Shou couldn’t see the shape of very well, and the other hand looked more like a large claw than anything else. Two slender scarlet wings rose up from behind the stranger. 

All of this Shou took in during a single heartbeat. He swallowed and tried to steel himself. 

“Who are you? Where is this place?” More sparks fluttered over his hands – then without warning, the sparks roared into a virtual hellfire. Shou leaped back in shock, eyes rounding. A strange new strength sang under his skin, pulsing as nothing ever had before. “Did you do that??” He didn't think this was a Firestarter. Even someone as weak as he was could have sensed that – maybe. 

“No, Kahara Shou. _You_ did. This is my gift to you – the first of many, I believe.” The stranger smiled down at him. “I have fanned your flames from the mere coals they were into a true hellfire, worthy of my Knight.” 

Shou’s gaze flickered from his own hands to the fire and then up to the stranger. “What?” 

“I am Barbamon – soon to be master of the Digital World. But I have need of a warrior to strike on my behalf. Many such warriors exist in the Digital World, but I will also need one who can exist in the human world. For that purpose, I have chosen you.” 

Shou didn’t think he could believe his ears. “What are you talking about? Digimon – Digimon are data.” They were data that should be loved and cherished like anything else, not carelessly discarded or destroyed, but - 

“Perhaps in your world that is true. But we are in the Digital World, where Digimon are as real as you. Allow me to present my second gift.” 

Barbamon twisted his hand and between one breath and the next, Peckmon stood next to Shou. Not just a digital image, but Peckmon, real and solid, as large as Shou himself, and reaching for him. Shou’s fingers landed on his neck, and the solid reality of him was _there_ , life throbbing under his touch. 

“I was able to rescue him from the Dark Area,” Barbamon revealed. “It wasn’t an easy task at all. But for you, my Knight, it was one I performed gladly.” 

Shou jerked his head to stare at Barbamon. He knew tears spilled down his cheeks and he didn’t care. “What do you want me to do for you?” 

“You now possess the power of a Black Flame. You share in my power because of this.” Barbamon moved his staff in front of him, fingers flexing over the top of it. “There are certain items known as the Digi-memories that I desire. Peckmon, it seems, has one of them. Your first task, after you’ve completed training, will be to gather them for me.” 

All of this spun through Shou’s head endlessly. He wasn’t sure of what to think about any of this – except that he could call fire stronger than anything he’d ever seen before and Peckmon leaned against him, strong and alive, and … 

And if he said no, then Barbamon would take all of that back. He would be a common Red Firestarter again. He wouldn’t have Peckmon anymore. At best Peckmon could be a digital image on a device, not the living, breathing creature that leaned into him and whispered encouragement and support. 

“What do you say, Kahara Shou?” Barbamon asked. “Will you be my Knight and assist me in the rebirth of the Digital World? Shattering the bonds between human and Digimon, for the greater good of Digimon.” A sly smile flickered over his lips. “Your bond with Peckmon would remain, of course. You have proven that you deserve it, as no others have.” 

Something about those words made up Shou’s mind for him. He squared up his shoulders and faced his new master. 

“Yes, Barbamon-sama. I’ll do what you want.” For the Digital World. For the Digimon. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** I have other thoughts concerning how NEXT plays out like this. But all in good time.


End file.
